Talk:Adventuring Fellow/Archive 1
Level capped? My NPC is now level 53 and I'm still wondering: how does XP gain work when you are on a job that is lower than your NPC? Clearly they still gain XP (mine has gained a level while I was farming on a lower-level job!), but they are obviously capped. So how does it work? Does your NPC cap down to the level you're currently at, and does XP function the same for her then as it does when she isn't capped? --Chacharu 22:56, 25 July 2006 (EDT) : To my knowledge your NPC gets lv capped to your level, but still gains XP based on their actually level. However, still remember that NPCs do gain XP over time for just sitting around with their thumb up their ass (why a lot of the time NPCs don't level until a bit after a fight is already over and you're running around to the next mob). Chernabog 12:31, 27 July 2006 (EDT) :: I was wondering about that. Are we sure the delay isn't just a glitch? My NPC has NEVER levelled immediately after killing a monster. Has yours? --Chacharu 10:52, 28 July 2006 (EDT) : I think mine has once or twice. But don't quote me. There's been reports back in the day of NPCs just leveling while running around aimlessly. If it was a glitch they'd've fixed it by now. I'm 99.9% sure there's xp/hour in there. Funny it's not on wiki yet. It's too hard to calculate the xp/hour rate as it's so small. Chernabog 12:25, 29 July 2006 (EDT) : Edit: Actually, I'm positive it has lvled more than once from an actual mob kill. NPC lv50 atm. : Edit2: HAHA! It does say they get xp/hour on the wiki. First point under the XPing section. {Please check it.} Charm Wand +1 I called my npc wearing a charm wand +1 and she had it on too. I suppose this is similar to the christmas event items. Also my fellow is equipped with a club normally, so you may need both a club weapon and the HQ version, but I'm not for certain. My NPC uses a Great Katana normally. I called her while I was wearing a Charm Wand +1 and she was still using her regular weapon.--Nobodyreal 20:40, 11 Feb 2006 (PST) Nice Job I just wanted to give a Kudos Staff (courtesy of Chrisjander) to everyone who has worked on this page. It is a really really great page of information!!! I keep sitting here going "woah" and reading big chunks to my boyfriend ^_^ So good job!!! And here's a staff for contributors (1 per person, let's not be greedy..! :-P ) Kudos Staff (Staff) All Races DMG: 1 Delay: 390 Enchantment: Kudos Lv. 1 All Jobs ::<1/1 0:30/0:30> --Rixie-- Fierce Attacker = Skillchain? The way the Fierce Attacker NPC combat style uses weaponskills seems designed for the purpose of skillchains. TP use: *If you're below 60% TP when your NPC hits 100%, they will use a weaponskill solo. *If you're above 60% TP, your NPC will wait for you to hit 100% before using their weaponskill (Mine says "Ready when you are!" to let me know when she hits 100% and is waiting for me) and consistently uses weaponskills that I can skillchain off of. *They will also notify you (mine says "Here goes nothing!") when they get to the point where one more hit will give them 100% TP and you're already at or above 100%. So far every time I've used a weaponskill just before my NPC has 100% TP, she has used the proper weaponskill to close a skillchain. *When partying with other people who also have their NPCs in Fierce Attacker mode, I have witnessed the NPCs skillchaining with each other when no players in the party have enough TP to do it. Can anyone verify any of this? Seems pretty reliable from my observations. --Nobodyreal 05:17, 22 March 2006 (PST) : Pretty accurate, however I have had my NPC wait once or twice when I had between 50-60% tp, but other times where he just went ahead even though I had 55%... Also not sure if the warning is for one more hit exactly or not. I think I've seen mine hit a few times before WSing. I'll pay more attention next time I call him. And I want to try pting with other NPCs and see them SC with eachother! Chernabog 08:55, 30 June 2006 (PDT) : Ok, so most of the times I check when he gives me the call or just goes ahead I'm either under 50% or over 60%, so one time when I hit 57% I turned around and waited... the NPC gave me the call. I'm gonna try this a few more times later to find out what the exact TP requirement is (I'm thinking 50 or 55%) for him to give the warning that he's ready. Chernabog 03:46, 10 July 2006 (PDT) I have noticed that my npc will announce they are preparing their attack and will delay some, but if the mob is near death in the next hit of mine immediately after, then the npc will hold off. I always have mine set to fierce attacker though, so I do not know if this is standard or just for this style.--Sidmow 22:56, 7 January 2007 (EST) possible 4th armor lock there is possibly a 4th armor lock. i recently talked to a member of my japanese dynamis LS who had his NPC out wearing all 4 pieces of sandoria lv6 equip the (gold one). I asked him how many armor locks there are and he answered 4, one for each part. My NPCis currently LV62 has 8 hat equipment pieces LV7 weapon and he stays for a maximum of 30 mobs, but i still have only 3 armor locks. Could it be we get 4th lock when then NPC hits LV65 or 1 tnl LV66? Stage 7 Weapon Graphics Could we get some comfirmation on what graphics the final weapon upgrades use please. I'll start with the ones I know, fill in the blanks! *Grapples: *Dagger: *Sword: Shotel (not 100% sure on this one) *Great Sword: *Axe: Retributor *Great Axe: Rune Chopper *Scythe: *Polearm: Tonbo-giri *Katana: *Great Katana: Zanbato/Hagun *Club: *Staff: *Shield: Heater Shield (what a dissapointment...) Correction Please This guide has been spot-on as far as the bond required to open certain quests. However, I just flagged Mirror Images, and I can flag neither the 6th weapon upgrade or 6th headgear option. Mirror Images must be earned with slightly less bond than the 6th weapon and headgear. Perhaps 85 rather than 90? --Chacharu 12:11, 5 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Thanks. I pushed off the 6th weapon upgrade or 6th headgear until 95 - after Mirror Images and with Mirror Images as a prerequisite. I think this makes the most sense given the earlier parts of the chart. Let me know if that seems incorrect also. --Gahoo 12:37, 5 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Mm, still wrong. I got my 6th headgear and weapon option a few calls after flagging Mirror Images, but still don't have my third armor lock. I think it goes: * 85 Mirror Images * 90 6th weapon and 6th headgear * 95 3rd armor lock (not there yet and don't have it) I HAVEN'T completed Mirror Images yet, though, so it isn't neccessary to complete it to flag the 6th weapon and headgear... --Chacharu 16:59, 9 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Adjusted. Let me know if it's inaccurate at all from here on out. Thanks for the input. --Gahoo 06:30, 10 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Update: Completed Mirror Images and have had several NPC calls to get to LV50, still no 3rd armor lock or any other updates. :3 Will keep you posted. I'm probably right on top of it now. --Chacharu 17:09, 10 April 2006 (PDT) ---- I just called my fellow for some hunting in the middle of the Blessed Radiance quest. By my tick mark counts, I only got 20 kills in before she decided we had reached our quota for the day (19, let's make this out last). I may have been off. It was late and I was distracted by LS drama, however I'm pretty sure I counted kills right. --Tyas 00:22, 18 April 2006 (PDT) blessed radiance attack a day after i obtained this from the BC battle against the demon i was in oldton movalpalos and fighting a lightning elemental and he used the special attack, it resembles the grafics of light SC. if anyone knows how to actually activate this special attack i realllllly wanna know. ---- My NPC used this attack two times and both times following things were identical: *My HP were red *NPCs HP less then 1/3 (= says "Dammit I am not going down!") *Not enough MP to cure myself. *TP of NPC at 100% (=says "Alright! Here we go") Things that doesn't matter for sure: *Active job: First time he was a Healer and the second time he was a Fierce Attacker --Nomido 04:28, 16 June 2006 (PDT) Weaponlevels only for good looking? 9 Adventuring Fellow Equipment *The equipment that your Adventuring Fellow wears does not affect his/her statistics. The equipment is for looks only. Is this only valid for armor or also for the Weapon levels? I am a Tarutaru THF and i thought i give my fellow only a level 1 weapon (G. Katana), so he will do damage but never be able to outdamge me. Well, big mistake, he was able to outdamge me when he got 9 levels close to me(48/57). It seems important to me because i think people wouldn't pay so much Money for the fellow waepons if they knew that Weapon level doesn't affect the damage done by the fellow. --Nomido 02:32, 9 June 2006 (PDT) (^.^)/ : So it doesn't affect dmg? Chernabog 03:18, 26 June 2006 (PDT) ::*Yes, it has no affect on the damage.--Nomido 16:38, 15 August 2006 (EDT) : GK is normally stronger by a single hit than i guess a dual wield dagger ... why Thiefs under level 60 arn't a great DD with normal hits and without Triple Attack. Look at ur dagger dmg and the GK dmg lol, nearly the same. Thf needs SaTa attacks. Never give a attacker class any 2handed weapons. 17 Junly 2006 : We're talking about NPC weapons, not PCs... Chernabog 00:41, 25 July 2006 (EDT) Dream Set +1 I've called my NPC at the rendez point and in the field wearing the Dream Hat +1 and Dream Suit +1, but he was still wearing the same armor he had on last time. Was that information only valid during the x-mas event, or am I doing something wrong? Chernabog 03:19, 26 June 2006 (PDT) Adventuring fellow headgear table Could we make first colomn (where the faces are) twice as large as the other ones, so that the cells arent so stretched? That way, both hair color of the same hairstyle would be on the same line and the cells would be on 3 lines instead of 6. --Elora 19:29, 2 July 2006 (PDT) : I had to read that a few times to understand what you meant... So put faces in two columns instead of all in one. If I knew how to I would O.o I'll try figuring it out tomorrow... Chernabog 08:31, 3 July 2006 (PDT) : I set the first colomn description to 20% (as the 8 others were 10% for a total of 100%). So now, when the window is large enough, both haircolors are on the same line. --Elora 22:13, 22 July 2006 (EDT) :: GJ on the new headgear table! Looks nice. ^^ Chernabog 00:43, 25 July 2006 (EDT) Duel Weild I've heard this is possible anyone know? Estacie 0759, 5 July 2006 (CST) : To my knowledge it is not possible for an NPC to duel wield. Chernabog 00:12, 6 July 2006 (PDT) Weapon upgrades? My NPC is currently level 34 but bond is at least 45 - I have just finished the Blighted Gloom Quest. However I just cannot get even the second weapon upgrade. Do the weapon upgrades require a specific NPC level? Daniela 14:41, 27 July 2006 (EDT) They don't. The estimates may be off. If this is so, Blighted Gloom must require slightly less bond than the 2nd weapon upgrade. Keep calling your NPC and let the editor know how soon you get it! Also, I'm sure you've done this, but in case you didn't try zoning after you completed Blighted Gloom, it may help. --Chacharu 10:47, 28 July 2006 (EDT) Ok, I did some checks, talked to my NPC every day for a long time and still did not get it. Then I just got a Bronze Axe and traded it to Luto. She accepted it. When I talked to her again she gave me the message for Update 2, talking again got me message 3, 4, then 5. So it looks like you have to do the Upgrade 1, but after that can skip upgrades as you like. Daniela 08:13, 1 October 2006 (EDT) Can you confirm that I can just trade the type of weapon I prefer at the first weapon upgrade, and then the others will have effect even if I won't trade a weapon anymore?! --Sidd [Ragnarok] 15:26, 30 October 2006 (EST) Locations to call NPC from Where exactly can you call an NPC; I was sure it was pretty open now but I was in Dragon's Aery today with an XP party and it wouldn't allow me to call it out. One Allakhazam thread mentions these: Summing up - NPC cannot be called in: 1) Level capped areas such as Riverne or Pso'Xja 2) Burning Circles, Special Arenas 3) Dynamis 4) Sky 5) Sea 7) Promyvion, with the exception of the quests 8) Cities so what would Dragon's Aery be? a Special Areana? As well as that anyone know what is the deal with Aht Urhgan areas at the moment, is there anywhere that they can be called on that side of the world yet? ---- I don't know about TAU, but you may have been unable to call your NPC because your party had 6 members already. You can't call your NPC if you're in a full party (or a party of 6 consisting of PC and NPCs). --Chrisjander 18:40, 17 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Well, I -do- know you can't call your NPC when you are participating in Besieged. I figured pets can be summoned, why not NPC, so... I've tried numerous times to no avail. As for other areas, like Wajaom Woodlands and Bhaflau Thickets, I just tested them and they didn't work in either area. Therefore, seems to be that you can't summon in Treasures areas (yet, at least). Snojoex 03:44, 18 August 2006 (EDT) EDIT: Actually, guess none of us bothered to look at THIS section of the page, it actually DOES define where you can and cannot summon, and ToAU areas are listed there. I'm left to assume Aery is indeed a Special Arena. Snojoex 03:49, 18 August 2006 (EDT) ------- :NPCs haven't picked up the expansion yet. They only have CD-ROM drives, not DVD-ROM... ;p Chernabog 04:25, 20 August 2006 (EDT) Emptiness Exp Mistake? I was doing the signal pearl quest today, and upon leaving the second level of the promyvion, I got 2100 exp upon clicking the ??? This isn't possible if the number of mobs you can kill for exp is capped at 30 and the exp follows the formula on the chart. (40x30)=500=1700 There were two other people in my party with their own NPCs doing the quest, so maybe this has an effect on it? last week the same thing happened, and I got 1940 on the first level, which is also supposedly over the cap for that floor. --Foldypaws :Maybe they changed the xp calculations and didn't tell us? Or maybe always like that but no one noticed before? lol. Most ppl just solo their TP quest that I know. I try going with others but more often than not have to solo it. Maybe it was just a goof and they didn't mean for it to happen in the last version update (this wouldn't surprise me). Chernabog 23:10, 20 August 2006 (EDT) Bait and Switch I still haven't done this quest, but how does it relate to your NPC (other than Luto being involved)? Someone just added this to the end of the main article. If it it dependant on NPC bond level (for quest requirement) then would be good to find out the exact number to add it into the main bond level chart. Chernabog 06:23, 8 September 2006 (EDT) new pearls? Many times it discusses in the guide that dropping a signal pearl reduces fellowship by 5, but Ihave a friend who cant get theirs back, I sent them here and they couldnt figure out.. Eventually I remembered another friend told me the rondevous point but if it said somewhere wouldve saved us alot of time Decreasing Fellowship Bond After not using my signal pearl for 3 weeks while being in Al-Zahbi, I found my fame lvl had decreased to the point it wouldnt let me finish the Blessed Radiance quest until I had called my NPC 3 times. Fame seems to be decreasing by 1 for each week unused. (I had done the quest, it just wouldn't register as complete anymore, it actually was taken from completed list and put back into current list until I had the fellowship to repeat the final CS again) ---- I'm not so sure about this. I haven't called my NPC more than once in the past several months (since the ToAU expansion), and I was able to complete this today. However, you do have to have your signal pearl in your inventory. I talked to Luto and she just asked me where Balu-Falu was, while my husband got a cutscene. He had his pearl, and I didn't, so I got my pearl from my mogsafe, and got the cutscene with Luto and finished the quest (Mirror Images). --Tsakiki 15:16, 9 September 2006 (EDT) Stalwart Shield I'm sure most everyone has had problems with this style, especially concerning the fact that the NPC can't hold hate for anything. My WHM and BLM pull hate way too easily just from casting debuffs that shouldn't even accrue enmity, and my DRK always pulls hate with just a single swing unbuffed. I only have one scythe merit and one MP merit that could actually be effecting this, and no enmity merits at all. Has anyone found any ways to effectively counter this problem, other than using the Crow Jupon set of armor (which neither my BLM nor DRK can wear)? It's this problem that is making me struggle so much against that Vassago demon for the level 50 cap fight. ~Zeik both one-hand weapon and shield upgrade? Can you upgrade both a one-handed weapon and a shield or only one or the other? : You can have both. I don't thik you can have only a shield, your NPC needs a weapon. --Samsara 08:33, 6 January 2007 (EST) : You can upgrade a shield or 1-handed weapon one time more than the other, if that makes any sense. But you have to keep them close, at least, thats how it seemed to work for me. I went Katana/shield from(sword)levels 1-5 all at once. I couldn't get the next katana upgrade until I did the following shield upgrade. So you can be lvl 1 katana, lvl 2 shield and vice versa. But you can do both all the way up.